Threesome
by Yami Otaku
Summary: My first lemon! Kenichi's bored in bed, so Aizen suggests a threesome. And the poor soul he chooses to be their third member is none other than Ichigo. Yaoi, consensual sex. Aizen/OC/Ichigo Based off a VERY vivid dream I had when I was sick.
1. Adding Ichgio

**I continue my descent into Yaoi, and this time it's an actual lemon. This is based off a very vivid dream I had today while I was trying to sleep off an upset stomach. If you don't like it, then don't read it! But if you like it, then review. I love good feedback. Now, this is my FIRST lemon, and everything I know about lemons I learned from reading other lemons, so please be gentle with me and if I got something wrong point it out KINDLY.**

* * *

"What?" Aizen was dumbfounded.

"I said I just don't feel it anymore when we have sex." Kenichi repeated. "I mean, there's still a lot of pleasure, but something's missing."

Aizen looked hurt. "Does this mean…?"

"I still want to be with you, Sou-kun." Kenichi said hastily. "I'll never leave you. But I think we need to try something new."

"Something new…?" Aizen echoed. Then, he had an idea. I mean, you could almost see the light bulb turn on over his head. "How about a threesome?"

Kenichi looked at his lover sideways. "A threesome?" He questioned.

"Yes." Aizen was smirking deviously now. "Somebody who'll add a bit more excitement to our times in bed."

"…And the shower, the bath, and pretty much any other flat surface." Kenichi pointed out. "What poor soul do you have in mind?"

Aizen's smirk just grew wider. "How does Ichigo Kurosaki sound to you?"

Kenichi raised an eyebrow. "The Shinigami Substitute?"

"Why not?" Aizen said. "He's strong, he's loyal, and he's independent. He matches you perfectly."

Kenichi shrugged. "Sure, we can give it a try." He said agreeably. "But how're we going to convince him?"

Aizen turned to look at Kenichi, a sly gleam in his eyes. "Why, you're going to go to Karakura to seduce him, of course."

Kenichi's jaw dropped. "Me?" He demanded. "Why not you? You're better with words."

"Yes, but my Reiatsu is well-known by the Shinigami in Karakura, and Ichigo hates me because he thinks I'm evil." Aizen said with a sigh. "He won't listen to me, but he might listen to you."

"Oh, alright." Kenichi grumbled. "In that case, I'll shove off."

* * *

Kenichi stepped through the Garganta into Karakura town with his Reiatsu well concealed. He smiled a little at all the bustle, a stark contrast to the eerie stillness of Hueco Mundo, before he shunpo'd off to the Kurosaki residence. It was easy to find, with the sign that said "Kurosaki Clinic." A quick peek at the floor plan Aizen had provided showed him which window was Ichigo's. It was open, so Kenichi just jumped right through.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk with his back to Kenichi. "Is that you, Rukia?" He muttered. "If it is, go away. I need to do homework."

Kenichi smirked and took a step forward. "Sorry, but I'm not Rukia."

Ichigo jumped and whirled around, scrambling backwards when he saw Kenichi. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Kenichi Akame." Kenichi replied nonchalantly. "I need to talk to you."

"No way, I'm busy." Ichigo snapped back.

Kenichi sighed. "Well, I'm going to talk whether you like it or not." He said. "It's about Aizen."

Ichigo was instantly alert. "What?"  
"He isn't evil like you think he is." Kenichi replied. "He's just trying to cleanse Soul Society of its corruption."

"Like I'll believe that!" Ichigo snarled.

Kenichi shook his head in exasperation and took off his shirt. Ichigo's eyes widened at the bronze, toned chest. Then, Kenichi turned around and Ichigo could clearly see the ugly, jagged scar that marred the creamy expanse of skin on his back. "See this?" Kenichi asked. "Soul Society gave it to me. And do you know why? Because I wasn't a noble."

"Because you weren't a noble?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yeah." Kenichi said. "You see, hundreds of years ago, I became the Captain Commander. But I was just a kid from Rukongai. All my predecessors had been nobles. And…Soul Society wasn't willing to change its ways. So the noble families secretly plotted my downfall. And they almost killed me."

Ichigo eyed the scar and felt disgusted. Just because he wasn't a noble? That was wrong. "And what does Aizen have to do with this?"

"Sosuke found out about it." Kenichi replied, and Ichigo's eyes widened at the use of Aizen's given name. "That's the main reason that convinced him to betray Soul Society. Because when I was the Captain Commander, Sosuke was my closest friend…and my lover."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Lover?" He repeated, disbelieving.

Kenichi nodded. "We want you on our side, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. "What's your answer?"

Ichigo thought it over. It would mean leaving behind everything, but he had seen firsthand Soul Society's corruption. "I'll do it." He said. "Take me to Aizen."

Kenichi grinned. "Great! Oh, Ichigo, I should probably tell you why Aizen wants you."

"Why?"

"Well, Sou-kun and I were looking for a threesome."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Don't worry!" Kenichi assured Ichigo as they raced through the sands of Hueco Mundo. "Sou-kun's great in bed. And we'll be gentle, I promise!"

"And how are you in bed?" Ichigo asked warily.

Kenichi grinned. "Sou-kun says I'm absolutely _divine_."

"Man, I don't know why I'm agreeing to this." Ichigo muttered.

"You'll like it." Kenichi promised. Then he realized _why_ Ichigo was so upset. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Oh. Then I'll have to be even more careful."

"So he agreed to come." Aizen said silkily as Kenichi and Ichigo walked through the door to his chambers. "That's good."

Kenichi grinned. "What do you say we give him a nice welcoming?"

Aizen smirked. "I don't see why not."

Before Ichigo could protest, he was tackled into the king-sized bed by two very horny men. He squirmed under the weight, but gentle hands pulling off his kosode and Kenichi's mouth latching onto one of his nipples made him arch his back in sudden pleasure. While Kenichi continued his sinfully pleasurable assault on Ichigo's nipple, Aizen sealed his lips over Ichigo's and plundered his mouth with a skilled tongue. Ichigo moaned and kissed Aizen back.

A gasp escaped his mouth as Kenichi dipped a hand into his hakama and stroked his half-hard cock, fondling it into hardness. He whined and bucked his hips, eager for more of Kenichi's amazing treatment. Kenichi removed his mouth from Ichigo's nipple and trailed heated kisses down his abdomen until he reached the head of Ichigo's erection and gave it a lick. Then he wasted no time deep-throating Ichigo, relishing the cries of pleasure he managed to produce.

Aizen freed his own erection and nudged the end against Ichigo's lips. "Suck." He commanded. Hesitantly, Ichigo took Aizen's length into his mouth and began to suck on it to the same rhythm that Kenichi was sucking him. Aizen moaned and fisted Ichigo's hair, urging him on.

Meanwhile, Kenichi had removed Ichigo's hakama and rubbed a knuckle up against Ichigo's entrance, making him gasp around Aizen's cock. Then Kenichi pulled away from Ichigo's erection and began licking his fingers, generously coating them with saliva. Wasting no time, he inserted a finger into Ichigo's entrance, which caused Ichigo to whimper in discomfort.

"Shh, it's okay Ichi." Kenichi said, inserting another finger and searching for that spot that would make Ichigo crazy for more. He found it and Ichigo bucked his hips wildly, wanting more of the sudden, divine feeling. Kenichi chuckled and inserted a third finger, stretching his entrance. When he pulled out Ichigo whined in frustration, feeling so empty.

Aizen had pulled out of Ichigo's mouth and looked over at Kenichi. "Double penetration?" he suggested.

Kenichi grinned. "Sure." He agreed. "Just let me go in first – you're bigger than me. We don't want to stretch Ichi too much on his first time."

Aizen nodded and handed Kenichi a bottle of lube, which he used to slather his cock generously before lining up with Ichigo's entrance. Then he pushed in slowly, and Ichigo cried out in pain. Kenichi whispered soothing words to Ichigo before pushing all the way in and settling there, waiting for Ichigo to adjust. When Ichigo stopped whimpering he pulled out and began thrusting rhythmically. Ichigo screamed in ecstasy when his prostate was hit over and over.

Aizen smirked and pressed in his cock alongside Kenichi's, making Ichigo moan and buck his hips erratically against the two older men. Soon a rhythm was established – Aizen pushing in when Kenichi pulled out and vice versa.

Ichigo was seeing stars. He had no idea he could experience such pleasure. At first he'd been a little scared, but now he had no regrets about his decision. With a strangled cry similar to a growl, he rode his climax, coming into Kenichi's hand. Kenichi and Aizen moaned in tandem as Ichigo tightened around them and they shot their seed into Ichigo.

Panting, Aizen and Kenichi pulled out of Ichigo and began cleaning him off. Ichigo mewled softly as soft and gentle hands cleaned in between his legs and on his stomach. "Sleep well Ichigo." Kenichi murmured as he nodded off.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with two pairs of arms wrapped around him protectively, and was confused until he remembered what had happened. "Holy crap." He breathed as he remembered the amazing sensations he had felt.

"So you're awake?" Kenichi murmured, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Ichigo. "That's good."

Ichigo looked over at Kenichi. "Last night…"

"…We had amazing sex." Kenichi confirmed. "I'm glad Sou-kun suggested this."

"Why, thank you Kenichi." Aizen said, sitting up. "How about another round?"

"Can we use the toys?" Kenichi asked hopefully.

"Certainly. Do you still have the vibrating cock-ring?"

Ichigo was beginning to think that one could have too much of a good thing.


	2. BedMates

**The lemony goodness continues! I decided to add a chapter because thepaintedring pointed out a few plot holes and I'd like to fill them. Once again, if you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

**

Ichigo had been in Los Noches for a while now, and he grew to be used to a lot of things. He was used to Grimmjow regularly destroying a hallway or a room, he was used to Gin popping out of nowhere when you least expected it, and so on. But while those were nuisances, some things he rather enjoyed.

He enjoyed waking up to two pairs of arms curled around him possessively, he enjoyed sparring with Kenichi and learning Kido with Aizen, and most of all he enjoyed sex. It was never boring, not when Kenichi could think up millions of ways to do it. So far Ichigo had been handcuffed, used a vibrating cock-ring, and even tried some RPG's.

At first, though, Ichigo had wanted to be the seme at least once. But when he voiced this request, Kenichi and Aizen promptly dragged him off to the king-sized bed and had such amazing sex with him he decided he was happy as the uke. Besides, he couldn't really see himself dominating either of his bed-mates.

If Ichigo had to choose which of his partners he liked best, he would choose Kenichi. While Aizen was calm and calculating, Kenichi was cheerful and laid-back (although he could be quite aggressive in bed). Besides, Kenichi was better-looking too, with his long black hair tied back in a ponytail and green-grey eyes that sparkled with mischief. And Kenichi was part of the reason Ichigo had agreed so readily to join Aizen – just by looking at him you knew he was a good man.

"What're you thinking about, Ichi?" Kenichi asked, falling into step alongside Ichigo as they walked down the corridors.

Ichigo shrugged. "A lot of stuff. Mainly everything that's happened since I came here."

Kenichi grinned. "You know, I think some of the Espada are getting pretty jealous."

Ichigo snorted. "Let me guess – they want to be in bed with Sosuke."

"Nope." Kenichi replied. "They want to be in bed with _you._"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. "They _what_?"

Kenichi smirked. "Didn't you see Grimmjow's face when you first wore your new outfit?" He asked.

Ichigo shook his head. He remembered when Kenichi hauled him off to a storage room where all the outfits were kept and had fussed over what he should wear. Kenichi made him wear a red obi, the same color as Aizen's sash and Kenichi's scarf. "To show that you're ours now." Kenichi had said.

"Oh, almost forgot." Kenichi said. "Sou-kun sent me to get you because there's something we need to talk about."

"Alright." Ichigo said. "Let's go."

* * *

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked as he walked through the double doors to their shared suite, Kenichi closely behind.

Aizen sighed. "Your friends have infiltrated Hueco Mundo." He said. "They're on their way here right now."

Ichigo stiffened. He should have expected this. After all, he had disappeared without telling them where he was going. "What are you planning on doing?" He asked quietly.

"I thought it'd be best to leave it up to you." Aizen replied. "After all, they are your friends."

"I wanted to make them watch while we have sex with you, but Sou-kun said that was too harsh." Kenichi put in.

Ichigo snorted. "You would." He sighed. "I'll have a talk with them. Who came?"

"See for yourself." Aizen said, flicking on a monitor. Several figures raced across the sand – Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime and…

Ichigo blinked. "_Urahara _and _Yoruichi_?" he said, stunned. "_They _came too?"

Kenichi brightened. "Oh, I remember those two! We were friends back when I was the Captain Commander. They'll listen to me."

"Then come on." Ichigo said, grabbing Kenichi by the arm and trying to drag him to the door.

"Wait, Ichigo." Aizen called. "We have a while until they get here."

"So why not make use of that time and have some fun?" Kenichi added.

Ichigo smirked. "What'd you have in mind this time?"

Kenichi grinned. "You'll have to find out for yourself." He said slyly, pulling Ichigo over to the bed and pushing him down against the mattress. "Sou-kun, you take over. I'll go get the…_materials_."

Aizen came over and smirked as he straddled Ichigo. With deliberate slowness, he pulled off Ichigo's top and began tracing circles around his nipples. Ichigo gasped and arched his back, panting slightly. He loved it when they had sex.

Kenichi came back with handcuffs and a cock-ring, a sly smile on his face. He took Ichigo's hands and handcuffed them to the headboard, then removed Ichigo's hakama and slid the cock-ring over his length. With a smirk, he touched a finger to the ring and Ichigo gasped as high-intensity vibrations coursed through him, making him hard. The ring didn't vibrate on its own, as Ichigo had learned. Rather, Kenichi or Aizen had to run some of their Reiatsu into it to make it vibrate. The more Reiatsu they used, the greater the vibrations. Kenichi must have used a lot of Reiatsu, because he'd never had to deal with such vibrations before.

As Ichigo bucked and writhed, Kenichi put three of his fingers to Ichigo's lips. "Suck." He ordered. Ichigo opened his mouth obediently and swirled his tongue around Kenichi's digits. Kenichi moaned and rubbed his clothed arousal against Ichigo's entance, making Ichigo whimper around Kenichi's fingers. With a devious smirk, Kenichi gave Ichigo's balls a playful squeeze. Ichigo moaned.

Taking his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, Kenichi inserted one in Ichigo's entrance, probing around a little before adding a second. Meanwhile, Aizen was trailing hot kisses down Ichigo's neck, before stopping at the place where neck met shoulder and biting down hard. Ichigo yelped. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Aizen chuckled and grasped Ichigo's cock, stroking it slowly. Ichigo mewled in pleasure and bucked his hips for more. Kenichi found Ichigo's protate and pressed it, making Ichigo buck even harder.

It was almost too much for Ichigo – the vibrations, the hand stroking his cock, and Kenichi's assault on his prostate was giving him so much pleasure and he wanted to come, but the ring kept him from doing so. "Please…" He whimpered.

Kenichi looked up. "Please what?"

"Please take the ring off!" Ichigo begged.

Kenichi seemed to ponder this. "Should we do it, Sou-kun?"

Aizen smirked. "If he agrees to double penetration."

"I'll do it!" Ichigo promised. "Just take it off!"

Kenichi smiled slyly and removed the ring, making Ichigo sigh in relief. However, Aizen and Kenichi took advantage of this distraction to enter Ichigo at the same time.

Ichigo bit his lip to keep from crying out, but pain so dissolved into pleasure as Kenichi and Aizen pounded on his prostate repeatedly. With a loud cry he came all over his stomach. Aizen and Kenichi came as well, pulling out of Ichigo and trying to catch their breath.

Kenichi leaned over Ichigo and unsnapped the handcuffs. Ichigo sighed in relief and rubbed his sore wrists. "To the shower?" Ichigo suggested.

Aizen smiled. "Or a bath. It'd be very relaxing."

Ichigo nodded and let Kenichi help him out of bed and into the bathroom, where he was lowered into the pool-sized tub and the water was turned on. He sighed in contentment as he soaked in the warmth. Kenichi slid in next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Ichigo scooted closer to Kenichi and pressed against him, breathing in his unique scent of saffron and rain.

Soon Aizen joined them, and all three relaxed in the steaming water. Ichigo was nearly nodding off when Kenichi spoke. "You know, one of these days we should go to a hot spring."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "A hot spring?"

"Yep. Like the one Sou-kun and I went to back in Soul Society where we accidentally knocked down the divider between the men and women's baths." Kenichi said, grinning over at Aizen.

Ichigo could have sworn he saw Aizen blush slightly. "Kenichi, one more word about that and I'll tell him about when you ended up headfirst in the Kuchiki koi pond." He growled.

"Touché." Kenichi muttered.

Ichigo laughed. He really did have the best bed-mates.

* * *

**Alright, so there's going to be another chapter, because I wasn't able to get to the part where Ichigo faces his friends. And yes, I know this is a quick update, but it's a boring summer and I work fast. If you liked it, then review!**


	3. Arrival

**So, this is Chapter 3. I had intended for this to be a oneshot, but then I couldn't let go of the idea. And people liked it so much; I decided I had better continue. But first, some information about the story.**

**-I will try to include a lemon in every chapter.**

**-Updates may come quickly or may take weeks, depending on how busy I am.**

**-FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED (but you guys have been good to me so far).**

**Now that I've made that clear, you may read.

* * *

**

Ichigo was sitting on a rock at the gate to Los Noches with Kenichi, scanning the desert for any sign of his friends. Well, he was trying to. It was hard when Kenichi's hands were roaming all over his body, lingering in places that made Ichigo blush. "Kenichi…" Ichigo began, but was cut off when he was pulled into Kenichi's lap.

"Don't speak, Ichi." Kenichi murmured seductively. "Just let me hold you."

Ichigo scowled. "If my friends find me like this, it's going to make things a lot harder to explain."

"Fair enough." Kenichi said, kissing him briefly and letting him out of his lap. "But we're going to have to tell them eventually."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Ichigo said sullenly. "I just hope they don't take it badly."

Kenichi stood up, his eyes focused on something in the distance. "I think they're coming."

Ichigo stood and looked out into the desert. Sure enough, seven figures were racing across the sand. As they drew closer, Ichigo could make out who they were – Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and Orihime. Suddenly he was very nervous. How would they take it? After all, they were convinced Aizen was the bad guy. They might accuse Ichigo of being brainwashed or hypnotized.

Ichigo's friends stopped ten feet away from the pair, utterly dumbfounded. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked, not sure whether or not to believe it.

Urahara looked over to Kenichi and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Kenichi looked hurt. "Awww, you don't recognize me?" He said with an obviously fake pout. "I'm so hurt, Kisuke-kun!"

Yoruichi blinked. "…_Kenichi?_" She asked, her jaw dropping. "You're alive! But why are you on Aizen's side?"

Kenichi grinned. "Long story. But at least you remembered me!"

Yoruichi snorted. "You were the only one who ever had the nerve to call Kisuke 'Kisuke-kun.' Of course I would remember that." She pointed out.

"Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, what's going on? Who's he?" Renji demanded.

"His name is Kenichi Akame." Urahara said. "And he used to be the Captain Commander before he mysteriously disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Kenichi asked coldly. "As if. The higher ups in Soul Society tried to kill me."

Renji, Rukia, Urahara and Yoruichi were left speechless at that, jaws hanging open dumbly. It was sort of amusing. Ichigo broke the silence. "It's true. He showed me the scar they gave him." He said.

Immediately, all attention was on him. "And _you_!" Rukia said shrilly, pointing a finger at him. "We were worried sick about you and went against orders to rescue you, only to find you _waiting _for us in the same style outfit Aizen's lackeys wear! You have some serious explaining to do!"

Ichigo winced. "It's going to take a while." He mumbled.

"I don't care! Tell us!" Rukia demanded.

With a sigh, Ichigo began his story. "Well, I was sitting at my desk working on my homework one day, when Kenichi here comes through my window and tells me that no, Aizen isn't really evil, he was just trying to cleanse Soul Society of its corruption…"

"And you believed him?" Uryuu questioned.

Ichigo snorted. "No, and I told him that. Anyway, next thing I know he takes off his shirt and shows me his scar…" _and his incredibly toned bronze chest_. Ichigo added mentally. "…and tells me that Soul Society wanted to kill him because he wasn't a noble but he became Captain Commander, and they thought it was wrong. Then he tells me that that's part of the reason Aizen betrayed Soul Society, because Aizen was Kenichi's best friend and…uh…" Ichigo flushed, unsure of how to go about this.

Fortunately, Kenichi took over for him. "My lover." He finished. "Sou-kun was and is my lover."

The reaction was immediate. Seven pairs of eyes widened in shock, and Urahara and Yoruichi made strangled noises in the back of their throats. Kenichi smirked and continued.

"So, I finally managed to convince Ichigo and he came to Los Noches with me." He concluded, giving Ichigo a look that said _if you want to, you can tell them. I won't force you._

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, when Urahara cut in. "Oh yes, your father told me to give him a call when I found you, so I engineered a phone that would work in Hueco Mundo."

"Wait, back up." Ichigo protested. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Well, Kurosaki," Urahara began in his usual mysterious way. "Your father was once a Shinigami before he met your mother."

Ichigo was shocked. "Goat-face was a Shinigami?" He demanded, disbelieving.

Kenichi raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

Urahara produced a cell phone from the folds of his robes and handed it to Ichigo. "Call him yourself. The number's programmed."

Ichigo took the phone and opened the directory. There was one entry, labeled ISSHIN. He pressed the button and made the call. The phone rang a few times before somebody picked up. "Hello, Kurosaki Clinic!" Isshin sing-songed.

Ichigo winced. "Hi, it's me."  
There was silence on the other end for a minute, and then…

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin cried into the phone. "Thank goodness, Urahara must have found you! Are you all right? Were you tortured? Imprisoned? YOU HAD YOUR VIRGINITY STOLEN DIDN'T YOU?"

Ichigo scowled. "Goat-face, listen to me! I'm alright, I went willingly! Aizen's actually not a bad guy! No I wasn't tortured or imprisoned, and I didn't have my virginity stolen…" He laughed shakily. "…I gave it up willingly."

There was silence again. Even Ichigo's friends were dumbstruck. "You _what_?" Isshin demanded.

Rukia found her voice. "Which arrancar did you screw?" She asked. Ichigo couldn't believe she actually asked that with a straight face.

Kenichi grinned. "Oh, he wasn't the one doing the screwing." He said slyly.

"WHAT?" It seems Isshin heard that part. "You were the UKE?"

Ichigo slapped a hand to his face. "Yeah, I was." He admitted. "In a threesome."

More silence. Urahara decided to open his big mouth. "With who?" he asked.

Ichigo groaned. Really, that man had no subtlety at all! "Kenichi and Aizen." He confessed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ichigo's friends took the news surprisingly well after they gave it some time to sink it. Urahara even went as far to _congratulate_ him. His friends were still tense around Aizen when he first made appeared to them in Los Noches, but when they saw how relaxed Ichigo was around the supposedly evil overlord, some of the tension vanished. In fact, it seemed everyone soon found something to do. Renji found sparring partners in Grimmjow and Nnoitra, Rukia could be found with Lilinette and helping her motivate Starrk, Chad took to sparring with Yammy, Uryuu and Urahara were often in Szayel's lab, Yoruichi spent her time with Harribel, and even Orihime made it her mission to see Ulquiorra smile at least once (something Ichigo considered a lost cause).

Later on, Ichigo made his way to the kitchens hoping to get something to eat, when Kenichi snuck up behind him and smacked him playfully on the behind. Ichigo yelped (in a manly way, of course) and whirled around. "What was that for?" He demanded.

Kenichi grinned. "Just playing with you." He said, leaning in and kissing Ichigo. All traces of annoyance at Kenichi's playfulness dissolved as Kenichi's tongue flicked over his lips, seeking permission. Ichigo opened his mouth willingly, barely suppressing a moan as a skilled tongue explored his mouth.

"Are you going to find a room or are you just going to suck face in the hallway?" Came Aizen's amused voice.

Ichigo blushed and Kenichi pulled away, offering Aizen a grin. "Aww, does Sou-kun want some too?"

Aizen smirked. "Is that an offer?"

"Maybe." Kenichi drawled. "Does that mean you want some?"

"I always want your attention." Aizen said. "You should know that."

"Then I'm offering." Kenichi replied, walking over to Aizen and sealing their lips together. Aizen wrapped his arms around his lover and ran his hands through Kenichi's hair, untying the cord that tied it back. Kenichi's silky black hair fell to his shoulders and Aizen curled his fingers around it. Ichigo felt his heart pound just watching the intimate scene, despite having seen others like it before.

Kenichi finally pulled back and grinned. "To the bedroom?" he suggested.

"Of course." Aizen agreed. He turned to Ichigo. "Are you coming with us?"

Ichigo nodded and followed Kenichi and Aizen down the corridors and into the suite. Aizen and Kenichi wasted no time pushing him down onto the bed and stripping him of his clothes. Kenichi palmed Ichigo's half-hard cock, eliciting a moan from the orange head. With a smirk, Kenichi tugged on Ichigo's balls and ran his free hand up his shaft, rubbing his index finger over the slit. Ichigo moaned again and bucked his hips.

Aizen leaned down and kissed Ichigo, running his tongue over Ichigo's lips to ask for entrance. Ichigo gave it willingly, sucking on Aizen's tongue greedily as it entered his mouth.

All of a sudden, Ichigo felt Kenichi push a finger into him and he whimpered, but Kenichi began pumping his cock and the uncomfortable sensation was forgotten. And then Kenichi found his prostate and he was in bliss, bucking his hips against Kenichi's probing fingers. Kenichi smiled and inserted a second finger, making Ichigo buck even harder.

Satisfied, Kenichi pulled his finger out and freed his own erection, lining it up with Ichigo's entrance. "Relax for me, Ichigo." He purred before thrusting in. Ichigo cried in ecstasy out as his prostate was assaulted once more. Kenichi's hand wrapped around Ichigo's cock and began pumping it vigorously. Ichigo whimpered, close to his climax.

"Kenichi!" Ichigo screamed, and came all over Kenichi's hand. Kenichi came too, then pulled out of Ichigo and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking off Ichigo's fluid.

"My turn." Aizen said, and positioned himself between Ichigo's legs before thrusting. Ichigo moaned and felt his cock harden once more. He loved sex. He loved being able to see this passionate side of Aizen and Kenichi, he loved the tidal waves of sensations, and he loved being the only one who Aizen and Kenichi chose as their third member.

With a loud cry of "Sosuke!" Ichigo came once more. Aizen also came and pulled out of Ichigo, panting slightly. He remembered Kenichi leaning down to kiss him before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, he had been cleaned up and Kenichi's arm was slung protectively over him, but not Aizen's. He sat up and elbowed Kenichi. "Oi." He muttered.

Kenichi yawned and opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Where's Sosuke?"

Kenichi blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sou-kun had some business to attend to, so he left early." He explained.

"Oh." Ichigo said. "When's he coming back?"

"He doesn't know, it might take him a while." Was Kenichi's response. "Now come back to bed, I'm not ready to wake up yet."

Ichigo smirked. "You're never ready to wake up unless it means you get to have sex." He teased, but he lay back down and allowed Kenichi to wrap him arms around him.

"So I'm lazy." Kenichi replied cheerfully, nuzzling Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I can live with that."

* * *

**There will be another chapter, for three reasons – thepaintedring wanted to see Kenichi jealous, EienKohaku gave me a great idea, and I want to write more with this threesome. Next update should be soon (probably tomorrow), seeing how it's a boring summer and pretty much all I can do is write more. Until then, review but don't flame! **


	4. Grimmjow's Plot

**Yeah, so this is chapter 4, which I started writing at midnight because I couldn't sleep. I'd like to thank thepaintedring and EienKohaku for giving me some good ideas without realizing it. You guys rock!

* * *

**

It had been about a month since Ichigo had arrived in Los Noches, and he didn't want to leave. Not when Kenichi and Aizen had sex with him almost every night and lavished him with affection. Their ways of showing affection were different, though. Aizen would simply hold him and caress him while murmuring sweet words into his ear. Kenichi, on the other hand, was more forward, kissing and sometimes groping Ichigo.

Not that Ichigo minded. He enjoyed it, actually. And now that his friends and family were here (Aizen sent for them), there was more to do. But the majority of his time was spent with Aizen and Kenichi, and it was those moments he loved the most.

But what Ichigo failed to notice was Grimmjow's jealousy. Grimmjow had been watching Ichigo ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, and it burned him inside to know that he couldn't touch him. It burned him even more to know that while he couldn't touch him, Aizen and Kenichi could. Whenever Grimmjow saw the kid, he had the resist to urge to drag him off somewhere and screw him so hard the kid forgot all about Kenichi and Aizen. But that would just get him in trouble. So he forced himself to resist the urges, the primordial cravings.

However, they wouldn't go away. In fact, they grew stronger. Until one day, he decided that he didn't care about punishment. He wanted the kid and he wanted him now. So he laid out plans and waited.

* * *

Ichigo was walking down the corridors, having recently been with Lillinette, who wanted some extra help forcing Starrk to get some work done (Rukia, her usual assistant, was off somewhere). But something felt off. He felt as if somebody were watching him.

He snorted. It was probably just Kenichi, waiting for a chance to jump out and grope him. So Ichigo ignored the sensation and kept walking.

Next thing he knew, a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged off to a dimly lit room. The door clicked shut behind him and the hand was removed from his mouth. Ichigo whirled around to face his captor. "What was that for?" He demanded.

His captor turned out to be Grimmjow. "I just wanted to screw ya before I lost my chance." He said with a mocking grin.

Ichigo's insides turned to ice. "What?" He asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"I said I want to screw ya." Grimmjow repeated; a malicious glint in his eyes.

Ichigo backed away slowly. "Hang on!" He protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Grimmjow growled. "And don't give me any crap about being with Aizen and that Kenichi guy; you're nothing but a toy to them."

"You're lying!" Ichigo said, but he was beginning to doubt. What if Grimmjow was right?"

"No I'm not." Grimmjow snapped. "I know for a fact that Kenichi was getting bored in bed so Aizen suggested adding you. You're nothing but the extra zing to their sex life."

Ichigo felt his heart sink. Part of him wanted so badly for Grimmjow to be wrong, but another part of him kept thinking _What if he's right?_ But Ichigo's mental conflict was cut short by Grimmjow pouncing on him and pinning him to the floor. Ichigo squirmed madly, trying to free himself, but Grimmjow held him in a position where he couldn't move much.

Luckily for Ichigo, the door banged open and he was saved. "GRIMMJOW!" Roared a familiar voice. Kenichi. Ichigo shivered at the murderous intent that laced Kenichi's voice. He had never seen his bed-mate angry. And right now, Kenichi was more than angry, he was _furious_.

Grimmjow scrambled off Ichigo and backed away as quickly as he could. But not quick enough. Kenichi had his Zanpakuto out so quickly that Ichigo didn't even see him draw it. "Ravage," Kenichi growled out. "Akane-kaze!"

Ichigo watched in awe as wind gathered around the sealed blade and whirled around it. The sword itself changed into an elegant scimitar with a red hilt and blade and a black, crescent-shaped guard. A black tassel hung from the hilt, dancing in the wind that the sword had produced. This was Ichigo's first time seeing Kenichi's Shikai. Sure, they sparred a lot, but they only used Zanjutsu and no enhanced moves.

"Kenichi." Aizen's voice was controlled, but there was still anger evident in it. "Put down Akane-kaze, _I _will deal with Grimmjow. You need to take care of Ichigo."

Kenichi lowered his sword and sealed it again, but he was still shaking with fury. With a murderous glare in Grimmjow's direction, Kenichi stalked over to Ichigo and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room. Ichigo let himself be dragged, not wanting to be in the same room with Aizen as he punished Grimmjow.

Kenichi towed Ichigo all the way to their suite, slamming the door shut behind him and pushing Ichigo down onto the bed before pouncing on him and pinning him down. Grimmjow's words about Ichigo being a toy returned to him and Ichigo tried to get away, thrashing wildly against Kenichi.

Kenichi froze, confused by what was going on. Ichigo had never resisted before. "Ichi?" He asked, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo glared up at Kenichi, making the older man flinch. "What do you think of me as?" Ichigo demanded.

Kenichi frowned, unsure of what the question meant. "What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow said you only want me because I add more excitement to your sex life." Ichigo growled. "Is that true? Because if it is…"

He was cut off as Kenichi put a finger to Ichigo's lips. "I won't lie to you Ichigo." He said softly. "Originally, yes, you were only something extra. _But_," he continued. "That's not how it is anymore. We care about you now, me and Sou-kun. You're more than just an extra…you're our cherished third member."

Ichigo was silent, stunned by what Kenichi had said. Kenichi took the opportunity to lean down and kiss him, running his tongue along the seam of Ichigo's lip to ask for permission.

Ichigo gave it, opening his mouth to allow Kenichi's tongue entrance. The skilled tongue explored his mouth, and it was all Ichigo could do not to moan. After a while Kenichi pulled back and began taking off Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo, desperate to see Kenichi's body, began fumbling with his as well, earning a smile from his older companion.

Finally, the clothes were out of the way and the two men could see each other's bodies. Ichigo reached up and ran his hands along the scar on Kenichi's back and Kenichi rubbed his erection against Ichigo, relishing in the moan he produced.

Kenichi brought their lips together again and snaked a hand down to Ichigo's arousal, stroking it slowly. Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips, lost in the heavenly sensations. Kenichi smirked and continued stroking his shaft before licking on his fingers and pushing one in. Ichigo whimpered but tried to relax, and his efforts were rewarded when Kenichi found his prostate and began to hit it over and over, gradually adding more fingers until he had four fingers inside Ichigo. He took them out and Ichigo let out a whine, he felt so empty now.

Kenichi lined up his cock with Ichigo's entrance, but instead of pushing in, he smirked. "Do you want this, Ichi?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah…"

Kenichi's smirk just grew wider. "You'll need to be more specific than that Ichi."

Ichigo whimpered. "You know what I want!" He protested.

"I wanna hear you say it." Kenichi said.

"I…I…" Ichigo began. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want you to screw me! Please!"

"You asked so nicely, how could I refuse?" Kenichi purred before pushing his way inside Ichigo. Ichigo whimpered but pain gave way to ecstasy when his prostate was once more hit over and over.

Kenichi increased his pace, now pumping Ichigo's cock vigorously. With a sound that seemed to be a cross between a moan and a shout, Ichigo sprayed his come all over Kenichi's hand. Kenichi moaned as he came too, pulling out of Ichigo and licking come off his hand.

Ichigo lay panting beneath Kenichi, and Kenichi couldn't help but think that he looked absolutely adorable like that, cheeks flushed and legs spread. He smiled as he saw Ichigo nodding off. "Sleep well, Ichi." He said, pressing a kiss to his cheek

* * *

Ichigo woke up cleaned off and pressed flush against Kenichi. Dimly he sensed Aizen's Reiatsu and looked over. Sure enough, there he was.

"It seems you had fun without me." Aizen said smoothly, eying Ichigo's naked form. Ichigo blushed.

Kenichi had woken up. "Just a little." He said cheerily. "But now we're awake and you can have your turn, Sou-kun!"

Aizen smirked deviously, and Ichigo groaned inwardly. All he really wanted to do was sleep…

* * *

**I am so happy that people like this! Thank you for the favorites and the reviews! I will write more, don't worry! (Oh and sorry for not getting to the part where Kenichi's jealous, thepaintedring. I'll do it soon, I promise!) Until then, review but no flaming!**


	5. Author's Note

**Yami Otaku: **This is not a chapter, just a notice giving some basic information and explaining why chapter 5 is taking longer than usual. First, the basic info. For those of you that want to see Kenichi jealous, I put a poll on my profile to help me decide on a reason for Kenichi's jealousy.

**Kenichi: **Because she can't figure it out for herself.

**Aizen: **Kenichi, don't antagonize the fanfic writer.

**Yami Otaku: **That's right, because I hold your future in the palm of my hand! And if you keep making fun of me, you'll regret it! Meaning no more sex for you!

**Kenichi: **NOOOOO!

**Yami Otaku: **Moving on, I have also created a Facebook account for my Fanfiction account. If you want to see hints and previews for upcoming chapters, friend me. My userpic is of Aizen and my name is Yami Otaku (obviously).

**Kenichi: **Why isn't the userpic of me?

**Yami Otaku: **I'm working on it, Ken-kun. Be patient.

**Ichigo: **Ken-kun? Why do you call him that?

**Yami Otaku: **Ken-chan is taken, that's Kenpachi's nickname. So I settled for Ken-kun. Anyway, the reason why chapter 5 is taking me so long…

**Aizen: **Is because she's been lazy.

**Yami Otaku: **Shut up! I'll admit that's partly the reason, but the day after chapter 4 came out I was dragged off to a family event and then the next day dragged off to the racetrack! After I came home I was out of writing mode because I hadn't written in so long that I'm having trouble!

**Ichigo: **Whatever, just get chapter 5 out quickly.

**Yami Otaku: **I'm working on it! Gomen, my readers, but it may be a little longer. Please be patient! I love you all!


End file.
